KMIC: Kitsune's Multitask & Investigation Club
by blackwolfXI
Summary: "always lend a hand to those who are in need" those were the words of my mentor, and following those words i created this club to help those who need it! massive crossover, high school naruto,rated M for curses and possible violence.


**Disclaimer: **i don't own naruto or any series, anime or character that might be mentioned.

'abcde' thoughts

"abcde" speaking

**author's note: **heya! this is my second story and i hope that you like it, i will try to update as fast as i can but i can't promise anything as i have a lot of things to do and i want the chapters of this story to be rather longs. with that said enjoy the chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>KMIC: Kitsune's Multitask &amp; Investigation Club<strong>

Prologue: "dream and arrival"

_Blood…_

_Pain…_

_Death…_

_Darkness…_

_These were the only things that he could feel… why? Why could he only feel these things? Was death coming for him? Was he already dead? Or… or maybe death was near him and he just hadn't realized yet…_

_Like a lightning the young man opened his eyes. The young man was young, probably no older than fifteen years old; he had spiky blond hair that reached his shoulders with two bangs coming down by the sides of his angular face, a face that was currently covered in blood a blood that made his cerulean blue eyes look dull._

_The young man looked around, he was in a warehouse of some sorts but… why was he there? He couldn't quite remember. He tried to move only to be stopped by feeling of pain on his left shoulder._

"_ARGH!" he cried in pain as he grabbed his shoulder in a vain attempt to ease the pain, and as if a storm induced by the feeling of pain… he remembered…_

_He remembered why he was there… it was a mission, just like any other he had accepted it and along with his mentor the two of them had went to investigate a possible location of a slavery ring. It was nothing too dangerous, at least not for the two of them… his mentor was probably the strongest and intelligent person that he had met, and he wasn't exactly easy to defeat either. The young man remembered then how they had been ambushed… how they had learned that the one that sent them on this little mission had betrayed them… how those bastards had beaten until they couldn't stand up anymore… he remembered how one of them had said that he didn't like his face and he had used a knife to cut his cheeks before another had shot him in the left side of his upper torso… the idiot had missed his heart but had believed that he had died, heh moron… he then remembered how one of them had took his mentor and they had… they had shoot his mentor right in the heart not once, not twice, hell not even three times… they had shot him until they had ran out of bullets… and he hadn't been able to do anything…_

"_N-Naru…t-to… N-Naruto…" the wounded young man was pulled out of his memories by a pained voice that he could recognize everywhere… his mentor… Jiraiya…_

_He looked to the side and noticed for the first time since having woken up that there was another body laying a couple of meters away from him "e-ero-sennin…" he whispered weakly due to the loss of blood and the pain he was suffering._

_The teen slowly drawled closer to his mentor until the point where he was kneeling in front of the bloodied form of Jiraiya and started applying pressure on his wounded chest "ero-sennin… oh my god!" gasped the blond as tears formed in his eyes while he looked at the state of the only paternal figure that he had ever had, the young man observed the injured body of his mentor with great sadness… Jiraiya, his mentor, was a tall man standing 6 ft 2', he also had long white hair that usually was put in a ponytail and on his face he had two red lines coming down on his cheeks, cheeks that were currently stained by the blood coming from the mouth of said man._

"_e-e-ero-sennin! *sob* Come on! Hold on I-I-I'll *sob*… I'll call for help just… *sob* j-just h-hold on" said Naruto as tears wouldn't stop pouring form his eyes but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't move… the fear of what could happen if he did move… the thought of his mentor, his father, his only family dying the moment that he stopped looking had him petrified in his place._

"_n-na…ru…to…" came the weak voice of Jiraiya as he tried to look at his student/son with his glazed eyes._

"_Don't talk… just hold on, I'll… I'll look for help, y-you… y-y-you are *sob* you are g-going to be fine *sob*" cried in despair the young man as he watched as the light of the older man's eyes starting to fade away._

"_d-don't lie *cough* to me, kid… I *cough* I know that *cough* it's too late for me…" said the man as he tried to smile despite the pain and fatigue that he was feeling "Naruto *cough* listen to me…" said Jiraiya in a weak voice as Naruto continued to apply pressure on the white haired man's wounds "go… go to k-konoha… there's… *cough* there's a high possibility *cough* that your family *cough* that your family might be in that city…" said the old man with a gentle smile on his face as he glanced at the shocked expression of his disciple._

_Naruto looked stunned for a couple of seconds before he started shaking his head "no *sob*… NO! My only family is you! *sob*" cried the teen earning a smile out of the dying man._

"_I'm so happy" said Jiraiya as tears started to flow out of his eyes "I'm so happy that… *cough* that I could be your family… live well and always… *cough* always remember my teachings…" said Jiraiya at which Naruto answered as if it was by pure reflect._

"_Always *sob* always lend a hand to those that are in need… and never forget *sob* what is precious to you *sob*" at this part he smiled "and… *chuckle* never forget that icha icha is the best book to ever be created…" he finished getting a bloody laugh out of the old man._

"_hahaha *cough* you got that right… live well… na…ru…to…" and with that Jiraiya, his mentor, his father, his role model, his only family… died…_

"_!" shouted the young Naruto to the skies, he shouted in grief, he shouted in rage, he shouted in hate, he shouted to relieve his pained heart, he shouted… because it was the only thing that he could do… he was powerless… and he was alone…_

"AH!" shouted a now seventeen year old Naruto as he awoke from his dream about that night two years ago… he hadn't changed that much since then. His hair was still blond and spiky, he still had the same cerulean blue eyes only a little colder now, his only facial change was the six whisker-like scars that his face now had, three in each cheek… a memento of that night in that warehouse. He was taller now though, were he before stood 5 ft 4' he now stood a proud 6 ft, his body was muscular but lean signaling the preference for using fast moves more than strength also on his left shoulder he now sported the scar of the gun shot that he had received on that same night were his only family had died.

The now awaken teen stood up from his place on the couch of his apartment's living room and walked in direction to the bathroom where he washed his now sweaty face before he looked at himself in the mirror "that dream again…" whispered the teen "it had been a while since I had dreamt about that night… well I guess that it's to be expected… after all I'm finally in konoha…" said Naruto to his reflection with a small smile.

Yes, after two years of simply going around the globe with no real destination he had finally decided to listen to his late mentor's words and he had arrived in konoha only a week ago, he had bought himself a small apartment and had enrolled himself into the most renowned high school of the city… Cross-over Academy…

The academy consisted in reality of: an elementary school, a middle school, a high school and a university… and this academy was considered to be the best educational establishment in the entire world… how had Naruto made the cut into the school? Simple. The answer was one word and one word only… bribery…

Yeah. Naruto had paid a lot of cash to be accepted into this institution, not because he really wanted the fame of being a student there because he didn't give a crap about that, no… Naruto had done it because Cross-over academy was the only educational establishment in the entire city of konoha… and it was also huge as hell, if the picture in internet of the academy was anything to go by.

All of a sudden Naruto remembered that he had the first day of school… today… and he was late… perfect…

"Ugh! I hate my fucking luck!" cursed Naruto as he jumped into the shower and in record time got out, dressed himself in the Cross-over Academy's high school uniform, which consisted in: black pants, black shoes (though Naruto replaced the shoes for a pair of black sneakers, in case he ever needed to actually run instead of look good), a white button up long sleeved shirt (that Naruto used untucked and the last button unbuttoned), black tie (that was a little loose) with a white cross at the tip and finally a black jacket with a white stripe coming down in the sleeves and the academy's emblem, which consisted of a golden shield with the letters 'CoA' in silver (pretty simple I know but I don't really care about a fucking emblem). And four minutes later he was out of the apartment running in direction to the school

"Shit! I cant believe I'm gonna be late on my first day on this school!" cursed Naruto as he ran to the academy "not to mention this is the first actual school that I go…" he muttered under his breath as he make a turn in a corner and speed up even more in direction to the know visible academy. He was still pretty far but he at least could see it now (yep the academy was pretty fucking huge) "shit! I better hurry up! Here I goooooooooooooooooo!" shouted Naruto as he ran like hell was after him in direction to the academy…

- (Cross-over Academy entrance) -

In the huge front garden/entrance of the incredibly big academy a rather huge group of students ranging from middle school to high school and a couple of college students here and there, were engaging in the common ritual of chatting about menial things like 'what did you do on your vacation' or 'did you get a GF/BF?' or 'did you see the new haircut of that guy' and things like that, well that is until a rocket flew past the students the only things recognizable was a yellow and black blur that was our main protagonist one Naruto Uzumaki (I just realized that I haven't even said his full name yet, oh yeah I'm going to use the American way to say names that being first the name and then the surname, so yeah) who just ran right through the crowd of students and right in direction to the principal's office to get his schedule.

- (Cross-over high school section principal's office) -

Tsunade Senju was having a bad day, no scratch that, Tsunade Senju was having a horrible day! Not only did she had an obscenely huge amount of paperwork to do, not only had her assistant, Shizune, taken her secret stash of sake, not only had she yet again lost a bet but the brat that had paid her debt for gambling in return of being accepted in her high school was late to his very first day in this school… the gall of that blond haired idiot! She was going to skin him alive if he didn't show up in the next ten seconds!

And as if hearing her thoughts suddenly her assistant entered the office followed by a grinning blond haired teen who looked a little winded 'probably from running to get here in time' thought Tsunade.

"I see that you finally made it here, brat" said the blond woman and the whiskered teen rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hehehe… Sorry I overslept" said the young man "so… have you thought about what we talked yesterday?" asked the teen.

"Yeah, and my answer is the same… unless you got yourself at the very least two members to this little club that you want to create I can't formally make it a real club" said the principal as she glanced at Naruto.

"But you will at least give me a room to work in, right?" asked eager Naruto.

"*sigh* yeah… you can use the storage room 209 in the right wing of the second floor, it's not been used currently and it big enough for ten people if you ever got that many to join your little club, if you got to join any at all" she said with an amused tone with the sole purpose to annoy the boy and it worked as Naruto immediately glared at her, she then handed a key to the blond along with said blond schedule of classes.

"I'll show you! I'll get enough members before you can say gamble, obaa-chan!" exclaimed the blond only to be bonked in the top of the head by Tsunade, who had a tick mark on her head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that!" exclaimed the blond woman.

"I'll call how I want! After all, I have paid a lot of your debts and besides you are over fifty years old! How am I supposed to call you Tsunade-chan? Yeah right!" exclaimed the blond with a snort at the end annoying the blond woman ever more.

"You little!" she said before she calmed herself "*sigh* fine whatever… now go the classes have already started" said Tsunade and Naruto walked out of the office.

As Tsunade was left there staring at the door she looked at her assistant and long time friend, Shizune, who had been unusually quiet as she talked with Naruto "something on your mind, Shizune?" she asked.

The black haired woman looked at Tsunade before shaking her head "no, it's just… I was thinking that… he act just like Jiraiya-sama, isn't it?" she said with a small smile and Tsunade only nodded with a smile of her own.

"Yeah…" she said before she directed her gaze to the picture on her desk. It was a picture of her when she was around thirty standing besides an old looking man with a pipe on his mouth and Jiraiya who had an arm wrapped around her waist and was smiling like an idiot. "He acts just like him…" she said softly as she traced her hand over the smiling face of Jiraiya.

- (Ten minutes later, classroom 2-B) -

The students were currently whispering between themselves as they teacher had just informed them that they had a new student who had just transferred, and everyone was wondering the usual things 'was it a boy?', 'was it a girl?', 'would he or she be hot?' and things of the like.

Suddenly the door to the classroom was knocked and the teacher went to talk to whoever it was, everyone waited with curiosity as they knew that it was probably the new student "ah! Finally! I was wondering when you would get here… why don't you enter and introduce yourself to the rest of the class" said the teacher in an amused tone as he stepped aside and let the new student walk inside.

Immediately the female part of the class had one thought running through their mind 'the new student was hot' as they watched the tall blond walk to the front of the classroom and write his name in the chalkboard, the males on the other part where disappointed that the new student wasn't a pretty girl.

The blond finally turned around faced the class with a grin before he spoke "my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm seventeen, I like ramen and helping others, I dislike people who hurt others without non reason whatsoever and the three minutes that I have to wait for the ramen to be ready, I have a lot of hobbies and my dream for the future is to help as many people as I can… and that's exactly why I'm going to make a new club in this academy to help anyone who has any kind of problem! So if you want to join or have a problem that you can't resolve just come to the storage room 209 and talk to me!" exclaimed Naruto leaving the entirety of the class along with the teacher frozen in shock at this blond teen who had just stated that he had formed a new club and it was just his first day in this school.

Oh yeah… Naruto Uzumaki was going to be a rather interesting addition to Cross-over Academy…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey there! i hope you liked this chapter and if you did then i'm happy. also this story will be a massive cross over story if the name of the academy didn't tell you that already, so if you have some kind of request about a character that you want to see appearing in the story of an anime, serie, manga or even a celebrity tell me and i'll see what i can do. this story would be a lot like the sket dance manga/anime serie (great anime by the way, i recommend it it's really funny). so with that said i'm out. bye**

**read&review people, please *puppy dog eyes***

**Next: chapter 1 "looking for members and the first request!"**


End file.
